heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Apes Vol 1 1
* Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Adversaries: * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * * Other Characters: * The Chicago Bull-Apes (Bar-Ball Team) * The Monkhattan Howlers (Bar-Ball Team) Locations: * (Reality) ** *** State University's Facility for Inter-Dimensional Experimental Access (I.D.E.A.) * (Reality) ** *** Ape-Vengers Tower *** The Baxter Building Items: * * A Bar-Ball * Ape-Book Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Editor2_2 = | Editor2_3 = | StoryTitle2 = The X-Simians: Cry, X-Simians, Cry! | Synopsis2 = Cover of X-Men #31 redrawn with the X-Simians instead of the X-Men. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** | Writer3_1 = Tom Peyer | Penciler3_1 = Barry Kitson | Inker3_1 = Barry Kitson | Colourist3_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer3_1 = Cory Petit | Editor3_1 = Stephen Wacker | Editor3_2 = Tom Brennan | Editor3_3 = Tom Brevoort | StoryTitle3 = The Official History of the Marvel Apes Universe: Part 1: When Simians Clash | Synopsis3 = The Watcher walks the reader through the history of the Monkeyverse. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * * * ** ** Adversaries: * Jesse James * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * (Reality) * (Reality) ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Flingin' feces, True Believer-- the entire Marvel Universe has gone APE! Just when he thinks life can't get any worse or weirder, Marty Blank – a.k.a. that lovable loser, the Gibbon -- finds himself and the brilliant-and-beautiful Dr. Fiona Fitzhugh transported to a world where monkeys rule and humans don't exist! SEE the spectacular simian city of Monkhattan! MEET the hominoid heroes and villains – SPIDER-MONKEY! DOC OOK! IRON MANDRILL! SIMIAN TORCH! THE APE-VENGERS! And more! THRILL to the return of Speedball! CONTAINS No-Ads, as we are thrilled to present you backup tales exploring the Apeiverse! LEARN the dark secret of the primate planet! WORRY that the fate of the entire universe is in the hands of the Gibbon! Not a hoax, not a dream, not an imaginary story - just the most not-to-be-missed mini-series of the season! If you only buy one (well, two) comics this month about super-powered, intelligent apes-in-capes, it must be MARVEL APES! | Notes = Preview Gallery Marvel Apes Vol 1 1 page 24.jpg Marvel Apes Vol 1 1 page 25.jpg Marvel Apes Vol 1 1 page 26-27.jpg Marvel Apes Vol 1 1 page 28.jpg Marvel Apes Vol 1 1 page 29.jpg Marvel Apes Vol 1 1 page 30.jpg Marvel Apes Vol 1 1 page 31.jpg Marvel Apes Vol 1 1 page 32.jpg | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=9654 }}